


Milking the Joke

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Marichat May 2017 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddles, Day 1, F/M, Fluff, Marichat May, Movie Night, just a bit though, makeout, sin - Freeform, they makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Marichat May Day 1 - Milk || Marinette thinks she's really funny when she brings Chat milk in a bowl to drink after they watch a movie together. He doesn't think she thought he would actually except it though based on her shock.





	Milking the Joke

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot that Marichat May was a thing that I wanted to participate in this year so here is Day 1 a day late. Hopefully I'll be able to get Day 2 out today as well so I don't get behind further.

He really wasn’t surprised when he looked up to see what Marinette brought him to drink after her asking him is he wanted anything once the movie they were watching on her laptop was over. They were curled up together on her lounge in that completely platonic way friends cuddle. She had untangled their legs, which had been entwined together in a completely platonic way, and sat up. He had seen the mischief in her eyes and the grin that kept pulling on her lips. “Do you want something to drink?” It would have been an innocent question had he not seen that look in her eyes. Of course, he said yes. How could he say no to his princess?

In one hand Marinette held a glass of water, presumably for herself, and in the other was a bowl with what looked to be milk. He could see her body shaking from the effort not to laugh and spill the drinks. She walked over and handed the bowl to him then set her glass on the ground before her laughter erupted. She doubled over, entire body heaving with the force of her laughs. Well, she thought she was just SO funny, didn’t she? She scooted his legs over enough to claim a seat at the end of the lounge. She was facing him now and when she saw his blank expression she began to laugh harder, if that were even possible.

Chat did the only thing he could think of doing. He stuck his tongue into the milk and lapped a small amount up. The small sound of disrupted liquid halted Marinette’s laughing, looking up in time to see his tongue reenter his mouth. He could only read half of the expression on her face in the now quiet room. It was one of shock and something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He did it again, holding her gaze until her eyes flicked down to his mouth where he was licking at the milk. That unreadable expression became more intense as he continued to drink. He didn’t dare call the expression longing even though he knew that’s the exact same way he used to look at Ladybug. Instead he pushed the thought away, not wanting to think about that possibility for too long. 

After a minute or two, Chat saw Marinette begin to fidget, shifting her body every few moments. Not wanting to make her uncomfortable, he leaned over the lounge and set the bowl down next to her glass of water. Turning his head to ask if she wanted him to grab her water while he was next to it, he saw were her eyes were currently focused, and it certainly wasn’t on his face. She was staring at his ass. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl who sat behind him in class, the girl who he had developed strong feelings for because of his nightly visits, was checking out his ass while he was in a tight leather cat-suit. Her eyes began to travel up his body, taking in the view of his body while she thought he wasn’t looking. When her eyes met his face, which she still expected to be turned away, her eyes grew wide.

Her face almost the color of Ladybug’s suit, she was off the lounge in a blink and began stuttering out something about checking for injuries from the last akuma attack while not looking at him. This was a Marinette he hadn’t seen in months, she had stopped blushing and stuttering around him as Adrien a while ago but now he was wondering as to why she had stuttered around his civilian self to begin with. This was brought on by him catching her checking him out so maybe, just maybe, she had blushed and stuttered around Adrien because she liked him? Even if that was the case, she had stopped so would that mean she didn’t like him anymore? If she didn’t like Adrien anymore then who did she like? Chat’s head was spinning and he had no idea when Marinette had turned away from him and stopped her stuttering. Oh shit, he’d been silent for too long.

"Hey Princess, I hope you know that I have no purr-oblem with you checking me out. I know I’m a meow-gnificent site to behold.” She whipped her head around to glare at him, except with her face that red the effect wasn’t there. He smirked. Getting up from the lounge, he began to pad his way over to where she was standing across the room. Grabbing her by the shoulders he turned her to look at him. Furrowed brows met his smirk. “You know I mean it princess, I don’t mind you checking me out. In fact, I enjoy it and hope that next time you give me a heads up so I can watch you look at me like that again.”

That original mix of shock and the unknown emotion was back on her face but this time he was almost positive the second emotion was longing. She looked into his eyes to see if his words were true and the fire she found held within erased any doubts she may have had. Marinette’s tongue flicked out to swipe over her lips, moistening them. He understood why she had been so captivated by him drinking the milk then, seeing her tongue made him want to taste her mouth for himself. So that’s exactly what he did. One hand stayed on her shoulder as the other snaked behind her neck to bring their lips together. Marinette’s hands went to his chest as she eagerly deepened the kiss, licking across his bottom lip causing him to open his mouth with a small gasp at her intensity. The hand resting on her shoulder went to her hip bringing her closer, their bodies pressing together. He could taste the lingering traces of the popcorn they had shared earlier. It was oddly satisfying to taste the saltiness of the popcorn and the sweetness that was Marinette at the same time. He could never eat popcorn after this, it would taste too bland by itself now. They stayed like that, in an embrace so tight there was no room between their bodies, exploring each other’s mouths like they had finally made it to their dream vacation destination. That is until there was a knock at Marinette’s door which made them jump quickly apart and look at each other with wide eyes.

“Honey, are you okay? We heard you laughing but then you stopped so suddenly that we were kind of worried. We know how long one of your laughing fits typically goes for.” Even though he was terrified at being caught in Marinette’s room in the middle of the night, the thought that he was able to break her out of her laughing with his tongue and a little bit of milk made him smirk. The daggers she shot him with her eyes would have been impaling if he wasn’t so happy. 

“I’m fine Maman, the movie I was watching had a sudden shocking revelation that snapped me out of laughing.” She gave him a heart melting grin when she said that which made his smirk turn into a giddy smile.

“Well okay honey, come get us if you need anything. Have sweet dreams, love you.”

“Love you too Maman.” They heard Marinette’s mother walk away from the room but neither spoke until they heard the click of a door closing. While they waited, Chat had formed the perfect line to break the silence but his face had apparently given him away. “Don’t you dare say it Chat.”

“Oh, whatever do you mean Princess? I was just going to say that I feel like the cat that got double the cream tonight.” He smirked and winked.

Groaning she rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the bell. “Shut up and kiss me you stupid cat.” He gladly complied when she tugged him down to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this little fic. Marichat is my personal favorite of the square so I knew I had to participate this year. I'm still new to fanfiction writing so critiques are welcome!


End file.
